1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for producing an electronic part package, and more particularly to a method for producing an electronic part package in which electrode terminals of a mounted electronic part are electrically connected to posts as external connecting terminals by electrically conductive patterns.
2. Related Art
An electronic part such as a semiconductor element has been progressively thinned in order to miniaturize a mounting device on which the electronic part is mounted. Accordingly, as for an electronic part package on which the electronic part is mounted, the thin electronic part package has been requested similarly to the electronic part mounted thereon.
To meet such a demand, U.S. Pat. No. 6,586,822 proposes a method for producing an electronic part package having the same thickness as that of mounted electronic part.
The method for producing the electronic part package proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,586,822 is shown in FIG. 9. In the method for producing the electronic part package shown in FIG. 9, as shown in FIG. 9(a), a through hole 102 is opened at a prescribed position of a resin plate 100 having the same thickness as that of the mounted electronic part, and then, a resin film 104 is stuck to one surface side of the resin plate 100.
An electronic part 106 is inserted into the through hole 102 having one side of an opening part covered with the resin film 104 in such a way as shown in FIG. 9(b). At this time, the electronic part 106 is inserted so that electrode terminals 106a, 106a, . . . of the electronic part 106 are located in the resin film 104 side.
Gaps 102a between the inserted electronic part 106 and the through hole 102 are filled with a resin 108 as shown in FIG. 9(c) to fix the electronic part 106 in the through hole 102.
Then, conductor patterns 114 are laminated through resin layers 110 by, what is called a build-up method (FIG. 9f)) in which as shown in FIG. 9(d), on the resin layer 110 that covers en entire surface of one surface side of the resin plate 100 from which the resin film 104 is peeled off, recessed parts 112 are formed in which the electrode terminals 106a of the electronic part 106 are exposed on bottom surfaces, and then, as shown in FIG. 9(e), the conductor patterns 114 is formed that are electrically connected to the electrode terminals 106a exposed on the bottom surfaces of the recessed parts 112.
According to the method for producing the electronic part package shown in FIG. 9, the thin electronic part package having the same thickness as that of the electronic part can be formed.
However, in the electronic part package obtained by the method for producing the electronic part package shown in FIG. 9, the resin plate 100 is left. Therefore, the obtained electronic part package has a small thickness, however, has a large area.
On the other hand, in a mounting device on which the electronic part package is mounted, an area of the electronic part package is also requested to be reduced for the purpose of its miniaturization.